Pendant arm systems used in medical, commercial, and industrial environments typically support or suspend technical equipment needing electric transmissions for their operation. These electrical transmissions may be power or communications. The pendant arm systems allow users to position such technical equipment (including surgical lights, cameras, monitors/displays, yolks, and other devices) using rotational pivot joints. These rotational pivot joints need a reliable rotational electrical connection to provide the technical equipment uninterrupted electrical transmissions. The sizing limitations of the pivot joints require any internal elements to be miniature, while still being able to properly provide reliable electric transmissions. What is presented is a rotatable electric coupling apparatus small enough to secure into the pivot joint of a pendant arm system, or another similar type of apparatus, that provides and maintains a reliable and limitless rotatable electric connection. What is also presented is the method of manufacturing this rotatable electric coupling.